


"I'm in love with you, I guess"

by phantomdieb



Series: Pizza AU [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, it all started with a dirty joke and then it became this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5815171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantomdieb/pseuds/phantomdieb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroo is drunk and hungry when he stumbles into a restaurant. Working there is a God on legs - and what legs too!<br/>He falls for him immediately, but it takes him some time to make that God named Sawamura fall for him as well.</p>
<p>-----------</p>
<p>Or: How Kuroo and Daichi meet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I'm in love with you, I guess"

**Author's Note:**

> Finally a Pizza AU update
> 
> and not just any update - it's an anniversary update!
> 
> Pizza AU turns exactly one year today.  
> I'm so proud of it
> 
> I would've never guessed it would become something like this when I wrote the first part!
> 
> Thank you for everyone reading, leaving kudos and comments  
> it really means a lot to me and without that, I probably wouldn't be uploading the sixth part already.
> 
> So  
> Thank you♥

Kuroo drunkenly stumbled through the dark. He was without Bokuto this time, because he had to work a night shift for one of his coworkers who was sick. As Kuroo thought about his best friend and his working place, he heard his stomach growl. He was hungry, after being up for almost all night. Kuroo stopped and leaned against a lamp post before he fumbled his phone out of his pocket. Almost four am. The last time he had eaten anything was around seven pm. No wonder that he was hungry. Kuroo googled for some fast food restaurants that were close to him and still opened at this time. And he was lucky. It wasn't too far away and even almost on his way home. Kuroo held onto the lamp post when he straightened up to stumble towards his late night snack.  
  
  
When he opened the door, he smelled something incredibly delicious that made his mouth water immediately. He just hoped that he wasn't drooling, in case it was someone attractive in that restaurant who would serve him. But he didn't have luck, as it was someone who looked like was at least thrice his age. Damn!  
  
“Welcome!” they greeted him. Kuroo stared at the menue, squinting his eyes together since the letters were too bright for him.  
  
“I-”  
  
“Uhm, would you mind waiting another second before ordering? My coworker will be here in a second.”  
  
Kuroo scowled a bit, slowly processing the words before he nodded. He was hungry, but that worker surely had a reason. At least he thought so. That still didn't help him with his problem though.  
  
“I-”  
  
Once again he was interrupted. Apparently by said coworker, as they appeared from the back of the restaurant.  
  
The moment Kuroo laid his eyes on him, everything around him blurred into a grey mass of nothing. It all became irrelevant. And if someone had asked Kuroo for his name by then, he wouldn't have been able to answer that. Because that coworker was – for lack of better words – a god on legs. And what legs, too. Kuroo wouldn't mind if those thighs crushed his head between them. He'd probably even thank him.  
  
  
“So, how can I help you?” that man said and Kuroo leaned a bit closer to read the name tag. _Sawamura._ He liked the sound of it.  
  
“Well,” he was surprised that he had found his voice again and in his head he could hear Bokuto cheer on him.  
  
“First off all I'd like to ask for your numb – I mean, for a menue because I can't read those damn bright letters up there. Sawamura raised his eyebrows but got him a menue. Much better.  
Kuroo squinted at the menue.  
  
"You sell boners?"  
  
"What? Oh you mean... it's doner. it's like a kebab. I don't know why they changed the name to something that ridiculous."  
  
"Oh, I see. Sorry, I'm slightly drunk and you're so handsome. It's really distracting."  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
Kuroo watched as Sawamura's cheeks turned red.  
“You're excused, but only because you're cute.”  
  
“Could you please stop saying that and order already?”  
  
Kuroo grinned when Sawamura's ears got red as well.  
“Okay, then I'd like a boner, I mean doner, I mean kebab. Whatever. And your number. To go, please.”  
  
Sawamura stared at him, as Kuroo kept grinning after finishing his order.  
  
He shook his head and started to make his boner. Doner. Whatever.  
  
  


–

  
  
  
A few days later he opened the door enthusiastically, his smile growing when he saw what he came here for. Or rather, whom he came here for.  
  
“Yo, Sawamura.” Sawamura's head swung around.  
  
“It's you again.”  
  
“Yes, your hero is here.”  
  
“No, thank you.”  
  
“Aww, come on. Aren't you even a bit happy to see me?”  
  
“In your dreams.”  
  
“Oh, believe me, in my dreams you're-”  
  
“I don't even want to know.”  
  
Kuroo didn't let that irritate him and leaned over the counter.  
“So, do you come here often?”  
  
“I work here, so what do you think, hmm?” He sounded a bit annoyed. But only a teeny tiny bit.  
  
“Come on, Sawamura. I know you're working here.”  
  
“Then why are you asking?”  
  
“I was trying to flirt with you.”  
  
“You're doing a really bad job then.”  
  
“Don't you even feel a tiniest bit attracted to me?”  
  
“Not at all.”  
  
“Man, that's bad. Like you're handsome and cute and fun to tease-”  
  
“Stop that.”  
  
“-I'd love to take you on a date.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said,” Kuroo said with a smile on his face, “that I'd love to take you on a date. Not even necessarily in the romantic way, but I'd really love to get to know you. You seem like a cool guy to hang out with.”  
  
“I don't even know you. Or, your name, to begin with that.”  
  
“My name is Kuroo Tetsurou, I'm 19 years old and I'm studying marketing, I love the colour red, my favourite food is-”  
  
Daichi interrupted him. “Isn't that the stuff you usually talk about on your first date?”  
  
Kuroo's face lit up. “So you want to go?”  
  
“No.”  
  
  


–

  
  
The next time Kuroo showed up was weeks later and he had Yaku with him.  
  
“Okay, why exactly do we have to peek through the window instead of just..going inside?” Yaku asked him.  
  
“I don't want him to see us.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Because he kinda seems annoyed when he sees me.”  
  
“I wonder why”, Yaku mumbled to himself but Kuroo heard him anyways.  
  
“Hey!”  
  
“Well...” Kuroo then heard him say. “He looks...”  
  
Good? Gorgeous? Amazing? Hot?  
  
“...old.”  
  
“Not that one,” Kuroo whispered back, his face red. “The other one. There, that one! Look!”  
  
He poked his finger at the glass to show Yaku whom he meant. Unfortunately that was the exact same time Daichi decided to look outside. Judging from the look on his face, he had spotted Kuroo. And he wasn't amused.  
Kuroo acted as if nothing had happened and quickly opened the door to go inside. Yaku followed him.  
  
“Heeey, Sawamura. It's me, your dearest and favourite marketing student!”  
  
“And here I thought you'd announce yourself to be Mario.”  
  
It took a second, but then Yaku burst out in laughter.  
“I like you already.”  
  
“Not another one, please.”  
  
“Don't worry, I'm nothing like Kuroo.”  
  
“Well, that calms me down already.”  
  
“I'm glad you seem to be a pretty normal person though. I was kinda afraid.”  
  
“Why did you expect me to be.. not normal?”  
  
“I know the people Kuroo usually gets to know.”  
  
“Now I am afraid.”  
  
“You should be.”  
  
“Hey Yaku, that's not fair! That won't make him like me more-”  
  
Yaku just ignored him.  
“I'd like something to eat, when I'm already here. Kuroo said you have some delicious food here.”  
  
“I guess he was referring to the kebab he always gets himself.”  
  
“Guys” Kuroo cried, “I'm still here too, you know.”  
  
“Who are you?” both Sawamura and Yaku said simultanously.  
  
Kuroo groaned.  
“I'm cursed.”  
  
“That's my line”, Sawamura sighed before he greeted the other customers who just entered the restaurant.  
  
“I'd like some of that kebab stuff Kuroo always buys. Two. One for me, one for him. Then we'll leave. We won't harrass you when you have to work.”  
  
“Thank god. Finally someone who thinks of that,” Sawamura said as he went to work.  
  
  


–

  
  
'It's weird to see Sawamura out of work' Kuroo thought. But he didn't mind it. At all.  
It was a warm day in late spring and Sawamura was wearing a sleeveless shirt, showing of his godly arms. So there was nothing to complain about.  
Kuroo went out to get some of Bokuto's favourite pastries as a treat for him getting an A on his essay, when he had spotted his favourite fast food god in the crowd.  
  
“Hey Sawamura!” he called out as he walked up to him.  
  
Sawamura's head whipped to him. “Kuroo. What are you doing here?”  
  
Kuroo grinned at him. “I had the feeling I'd meet an angel here today. Seems like I was right.”  
  
Sawamura groaned and muttered something under his breath that sounded like 'what did I do to deserve this?', but Kuroo wasn't completely sure.  
  
He was about to ask him the same question when he heard someone call “Daichi!” and saw Sawamura turn his head.  
  
“Hey Suga.”  
  
“Sorry I'm late. I helped Yuuji with his essay and completely forgot the time.”  
  
“It's fine, don't worry.”  
  
Suga cocked his head to look at Kuroo.  
“And who are you?”  
  
“I'm Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you.”  
  
The look in Suga's eyes changed and a mischevious grin found a way on his lips.  
“I see, so _you're_ Kuroo. Daichi keeps complaining about you. Nice to meet you, too. I'm Sugawara Koushi, but you can call me Suga. I'm Daichi's best friend.”  
  
“He is complaining about me?”  
  
“Yeah, he says that you're always-”  
  
“Suga, that's enough,” Daichi interrupted.  
  
Kuroo put a hand over his heart.  
“You're complaining about me, _Da-i-chi_?” He dragged out every syllable of his first name. Now that he knew it he wouldn't ever use his last one again. “It's so sweet that you think about me even when you're at home. I didn't expect you to like me that much.”  
  
Daichi let out a groan and Suga laughed.  
  
“We gotta go. The other's will wonder why we're late,” Daichi finally said.  
  
“Oh right.” Suga nodded. “Do you wanna come with us, Kuroo? We're gonna play volleyball and you look like you'd be good at it.”  
  
“No way! You guys play volleyball, too? What position?”  
  
“I'm a setter and Daichi's a wing spiker! And you?” Suga looked excited.  
  
“I'm a middle blocker!”  
  
“That's so nice! We could use some blockers. You wanna join?”  
  
Kuroo's eyes shifted from Suga to Daichi. But apart from looking curious, his expression didn't give away if he wanted him to join or not.  
  
“Sorry,” he then said with a heavy heart. He would've loved to see Daichi play. “I have some errands to run. But maybe the next time!”  
  
“Sure,” Suga smiled. “We'll be waiting.”  
  
Kuroo gave a little wave as he watched Daichi and Suga leave.  
  
_Daichi._  
  
Kuroo sighed and r _ubbed his eyes with the pads of his fingers_ until colors danced behind his eyelids. He surely was head over heels for him. The black haired slapped his cheeks twice to get his composure back.  
  
It was time to get Bokuto's pastries.  
  
  


–

  
  
A few weeks passed.  
  
When the door opened quietly, Daichi turned to greet the customer. Then he saw that it was Kuroo, and Daichi immediately knew that something wasn't right. Kuroo wasn't loud and cheery as always, but rather... quiet. And that was unusual.  
  
“Hey Kuroo.” Daichi greeted him, but Kuroo only lifted his hand to greet him back and let himself fall onto a chair before he let his head plopp onto the table. He turned his head to look at Daichi.  
  
“Is everything alright?” Daichi asked him. He was a little concerned since didn't know that side of Kuroo or how to deal with it. He felt a pang in his chest when he saw him like that and once again had to admit to himself that he had grown to like Kuroo a lot more than he wanted to admit.  
  
“Mhm. Shitty day,” Kuroo muttered.  
  
“You wanna talk about it?”  
  
Kuroo didn't answer and Daichi took that as a no.  
He sighed, when he suddenly heard Kuroo say something. So quietly, that he almost missed it.  
  
“I came here to see you. Because I knew seeing you would cheer me up.”  
  
Daichi's cheeks started to burn and Kuroo's eyes widened a bit when he realized that he had heard him. Daichi watched Kuroo cross his arms and hide his face in there. He didn't dare to look at Daichi, but from his hunched figure the young man could tell that Kuroo probably felt like he had fucked up.  
  
“Hey Kuroo.” Kuroo flinched and Daichi bit his lip at his reaction. “My shift ends in fifty minutes. Wanna go and grab a coffee together?”  
  
It took a while until Kuroo stirred. He lifted his head and looked at Daichi. His mouth was slightly opened in disbelief. A small smile tugged at the corner of Kuroo's lips before he nodded.  
  
“Sure.”  
  
  
Kuroo spent the rest of Daichi's shift in a slightly better mood, watching him work. But the more time passed, the more nervous Kuroo looked.  
Finally he was finished and once his coworker took over, Daichi went into the back to change. When he reappeared in front of Kuroo, the other was fidgeting with his hands. He didn't look at him or even turned into his direction.  
  
“Kuroo, I'm ready.”  
  
Kuroo looked away and Daichi sighed before he grabbed Kuroo's wrist and pulled him up.  
  
“Come on, I really need some coffee right now.”  
  
Daichi dragged the other one with him and once they were outside, he let his hand slide down from his wrist so that he was holding his hand now. Kuroo didn't say anything but he didn't try to pull away, so Daichi didn't let go of his hand until they reached the cafe.  
Daichi was about to enter the cafe when he felt a tug on his sleeve. He stopped and turned around to face Kuroo.  
  
“I'm sorry,” he mumbled, biting his lip and not meeting Daichi's eyes. He looked a bit like a frightened kitten. As if he was afraid of Daichi's reaction.  
  
“Don't be. It's fine. Everyone feels down once in a while, it's natural.”  
  
“But I've been annoying and I keep pestering you at work even though I know you don't want that but you're too nice to just kick me out.”  
  
Daichi's expression softened.  
“Maybe there's another reason to why I won't kick you out, though.”  
  
Finally, Kuroo lifted his head to look at him. He opened his mouth and Daichi knew what he wanted to ask, but Daichi wasn't ready to tell him yet. Not here, not now. So he quickly added:  
“And if you're worried of pestering me at work then just do it when I'm not at work.”  
  
“What do you mean?”  
  
“That I could give you my number.”  
  
Now Kuroo stared at him, his mouth opened. Daichi grinned at his reaction.  
“But first,” he said, “I really need some coffee.”  
  
And with that he dragged Kuroo inside.  
  
  


–

  
  
Days passed. Weeks passed. Soon it became months.  
  
Daichi and Kuroo were daily texting each other by then. No matter how stressed they were from exams and assignments, they would always find time to talk to each other, even if it wasn't much. And Kuroo was smiling like an idiot everytime.  
  
“Hey Bro.”  
  
Kuroo looked up from his phone when Bokuto talked to him.  
“What is it?”  
  
“I wanna meet that Daichi guy. You keep talking about him but I've never even seen him.”  
  
Kuroo stared at Bokuto. He was right. Maybe he should...  
“Wait a second.”  
  
Kuroo quickly texted Daichi and promptly got a response back.  
“Okay, you'll meet him next Saturday.”  
  
“I have to work, but it's the early shift so we can do it in the afternoon.”  
  
“Alright!”  
  
  
Kuroo had cleaned the entire flat and was busy making some food when the doorbell rang. He wiped his hands at his apron and went to open the door. Standing in the door was Daichi, looking good as always, and Kuroo felt his hands sweating again. He subtly wiped them again.  
  
“Hey there, hot stuff.”  
  
“I can still go home, Kuroo,” Daichi said, but there was a smile on his face.  
  
“You wouldn't dare! Not after I went so far and cooked for you!”  
  
“Then watch me!”  
Daichi turned around as if he was going to leave, but Kuroo used that opportunity to jump at his back.  
  
“I caught a wild Daichi.”  
  
“So now you have to feed it.”  
  
“I'll gladly do that.”  
  
Daichi laughed and stepped into Kuroo's apartment. He took off his shoes and followed him into the kitchen.  
“Wow, it smells amazing.”  
  
“I know right? I got that recipe from my mum. She's the best at cooking.”  
  
“I can't wait to taste it.”  
  
Kuroo smiled at Daichi and quickly returned his gaze to the pot when it was boiling too hard.  
He didn't miss the slight blush on Daichi's cheeks though.  
  
“I have to use the bathroom.” Daichi said after a few minutes of silence.  
  
“Oh, sure. Down the corridor, the second door on the right.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
  
A door opened. Kuroo didn't notice as he was humming some pop song under his breath. So he reacted way too late when he heard the voices.  
  
“Who are you and what are you doing here? Wait! Are you a thief? I'm gonna show you what it means to try to steal from us!”  
  
Kuroo dropped his laddle and ran to the door to stop whatever was going to happen. And yet he could just watch in horror as Bokuto swung the umbrella right onto Daichi's head.  
  
“No!” he called out, but it was too late.  
  
Daichi fell to the floor and Kuroo ran up to him.  
  
“Hey, are you okay?” he leaned over Daichi, worried about him. When he nodded, he turned to Bokuto. “Bro, what the fuck?”  
  
“Wait, you know the thief?”  
  
“He isn't a thief! I invited him for today, remember?”  
  
Bokuto stood there, the gear in his head visibly working.  
“Wait! So you're Daichi?”  
  
Daichi held his head as he nodded.  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Oh my God! I'm so sorry!”  
  
Daichi raised his head.  
“It's fine. I should've introduced myself.”  
  
Kuroo sighed, but he forgave Bokuto. After all he didn't know that it was Daichi and he could've been a thief. Also Daichi didn't seem to be hurt much so it should be fine.  
  
“Well, Daichi, that's Bokuto. My best friend and flatmate. Bokuto, that's Daichi.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, Bokuto.”  
  
“Nice to meet you, too. And I'm sorry.”  
  
“Well, I guess now I can say that I've been hit on by both of you.”  
  
It took Bokuto a second before he understood and burst into laughter.  
“I already like you, man.”  
  
“Thanks.”  
  
Kuroo sighed once again and went back into the kitchen to finish the food.  
  
  
Well, their first meeting could have been worse.  
  
  


–

  
  
They were sitting on the balcony of Daichi's apartment and Kuroo leaned his head against Daichi's shoulder. It was night but still warm, and they were watching the stars together. Kuroo took a deep breath and reached out, his heart was beating like crazy. But he relaxed a bit when a content sigh was heard from Daichi when Kuroo took his hand and entangled their fingers. Kuroo's breath hitched in his throat when Daichi leaned his cheek on Kuroo's head and started to rub small circles over the back of Kuroo's hand.  
  
“Daichi?”  
  
“It's so nice to hold your hand.”  
  
Kuroo groaned and hid his face in Daichi's shoulder.  
“You're embarrassing.”  
  
“Says the guy who watched me through a window before.”  
  
“That was one time!”  
  
Daichi chuckled and lifted his head to turn towards Kuroo.  
“Hey, Kuroo?”  
  
“What is it?”  
When Daichi didn't answer him immediately, he moved and looked up into Daichi's face. Their eyes met and Kuroo wasn't able to breath. Even less so as Daichi leaned down and kissed him.  
Kuroo's brain completely shut down and he only had one thought in mind – _Daichi_.  
  
When Daichi broke the kiss. Kuroo just stared at him.  
  
“Y-you kissed me,” he finally managed to say after a few moments.  
  
“I did.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
Daichi seemed amused when he raised his eyebrows.  
“Why do you think people kiss other people?”  
  
“To make an emotional connection and then pry information out of them. Like in those spy movies.”  
  
Daichi snorted.  
“That was not the reason I kissed you for though.”  
  
“Then what is your reason?” Kuroo asked him with a little smile on his face.  
  
“My reason is that I fell in love with you, I guess.”  
  
“You guess.”  
  
“Yeah, I guess.”  
  
“Is there a way to assure you of that?”  
  
“I don't know,” Daichi shrugged. “Maybe if you kiss me again I'll be able to figure it out.”  
  
“We could try that.”  
  
Kuroo grinned as he sat up properly and took Daichi's face into his hands. His thumbs caressed Daichi's cheeks as Kuroo leaned in and kissed Daichi again. Daichi returned the kiss and Kuroo could feel his heart flutter in his chest.  
  
“So?” he asked Daichi quietly after they broke their kiss.  
  
“Mhm, I'm in love with you. I guess.”  
  
“You guess.”


End file.
